Spring Lullaby
by Foxgirl2501
Summary: A blind girl and her mother are kidnapped and separated, but by who and why? Can the girl find her mother? Will they escape? This is a one-shot with original characters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kishimoto-san's "Naruto". I only own my original characters.**

**You know that sudden idea that pops into your head and you just **_**had**_** to write it down? This is one of them.**

* * *

Spring Lullaby

Today, mother had a surprise for me: she was going to take me to a beach. I was excited. I had never been to a beach before. What would the sand feel like? How would the ocean sound? What would the water smell like? I was going to find out today.

The air was breezy and I could hear the wind blow through the leaves in the trees as mother led me through the woods. The weather was warm and the air smelled of pollen. I loved spring. Mother said that I was born on a pleasant spring day, so she decided to name me "Haru".

I am a member of the Enmu clan, whose members specialize in taijutsu and ocular genjutsu. When I was born, I was shunned by everyone except my mother. Sometimes, when I wander around the settlement, I could distinctly hear my cousins whisper behind my back, calling me a disgrace to the clan. I have gotten used to these insults, but whenever it became too much for me, I would go to mother's side, where she calmed me down by singing me a lullaby, the one with spring in it.

Sometimes, I would be sad that I would never be a kunoichi and fit in with the rest of the family, but that was not on my mind today. Today, I was going to a beach with mother, with one hand holding hers and the other carrying my sandals.

An hour later, I felt my bare feet touch something soft and very hot. I cried out in surprise and took a step back. It wasn't the hard, cold earth I was used to. I asked mother, "What is it?"

"That's sand, Haru." She patiently explained. "You better put your sandals on."

I set them in front of me and slid my feet into them. We continued our walk and I could feel my feet sink slightly into the sand. It was almost like walking in mud, except the sand was dry and my feet wouldn't get stuck in it. I could now hear a loud roaring up ahead and a salty smell filled my nostrils. The roaring sounded similar to a waterfall, except the volume of the roars had a pattern of growing softer and louder. Another sound that I picked up on sounded like high-pitched laughter, though it didn't sound human.

I inquired about the first sound and asked mother, "Is that water?"

"Yes," mother answered, "those are the ocean waves. They always move forward and backward on the sand."

"And that laughing?"

"Those are birds called seagulls. They always fly at beaches and over the ocean."

The ground surface became firm and I stopped walking. At first, I thought I was on earth again, but my feet still sank, if but slightly. I crouched down and felt the ground with my spare hand. It felt tiny little specks of rock, like the sand, but it was wet and, when I took a pinch, it clumped together. I dropped the pinch of what I still assumed to be sand, but many of the little specks were stuck on my fingers.

Without warning, cold water splashed my hand and feet. I abruptly stood up and wiped my hand on my shirt. I felt over my clothes and the bandages over my eyes and found that some droplets of water made them slightly wet. Mother gave a gentle laugh and said, "A small wave just splashed you!"

"Yes." I lifted my head and faced the direction of the roaring waves. I said softly, "So that's the ocean."

"You may want to take your bandages off so they don't get wet."

I reached behind my head and undid the bandages that covered my eyes. I pocketed them, slid my feet out of the sandals, and I let go of mother's hand. I took a few steps forward and I felt another wave of water splash my feet. I kept walking until the water was up to my knees. I stopped and felt my feet sink slightly in the sand, as well as the small waves crashing against my body. At one point, the waves almost toppled me over, but I managed to regain my balance. After staying in place for a minute, I turned around and walked out of the water. I asked mother, "Can I have my cane?"

"Of course you may." Mother answered.

I felt her take my right hand and place the handle of my cane in my palm. I gripped the cane and mother let go of my hand, only for her to take my left one in hers. I felt around for my sandals and, once I found them, slipped my feet back into them. Mother led me off to the side and we were soon walking alongside the water.

With the cane, I came across some small, hard objects. When I asked mother about them, she said they were seashells, and she picked one up for me to feel. It had an odd, slightly jagged feel to it, like it was a piece that was broken off from something else. It felt smooth on one side, but it had little ridges on the other. I decided to keep this seashell as a memento of my trip here and I placed it in my other pocket.

After a few minutes of walking around, I was starting to get hot. I asked mother to take me back to the woods so we could sit in the shade, and she agreed with me. Soon enough, I felt the firm earth beneath my sandals and I could no longer feel the heat of the sun on my skin. Mother guided me to a tree and, after feeling for it, sat down and leaned against it. I could hear a short shuffle as I heard mother sit down next to me.

"Haru?" Mother spoke up.

"Hm?" I turned my head to the direction of her voice.

"You know your birthday is in a few days, right?"

"Yes. I'll be thirteen."

"It's hard to believe. You're growing up so fast, Haru." There was a moment of silence before mother continued, "I was thinking of getting you something special for your thirteenth birthday, but I want to hear your opinion about it first."

"What is it?"

"Well, sometimes, you seem so lonely back at home, and I know it's been hard for you to make friends, so…I was thinking of getting you a companion for your birthday."

"Companion? Like a dog?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes: a seeing-eye dog. He will help you get around and he can be your friend. I didn't know if you would want a dog, but I thought I should-."

"Yes! I would love a dog!"

I reached forward until I felt my hand touch mother's shoulder. I moved myself towards her and gave her a hug. After a couple of seconds, I asked mother, "Can you sing me that spring lullaby?"

"I can, but why now?" Mother knew that the only time I wanted to hear that lullaby was when I was having a bad day.

"I just want to hear it, that's all."

I felt mother wrap her arms around me and she began to sing, ever so gently and softly:

_Nenneko, nenneko,_

_ Nenneko yo._

_ Oraga akabo wa_

_ Itsu dekita?_

_ Sangatsu, sakura no_

_ Saku toki ni:_

_ Dori de o kao ga_

_ Sakura iro._

However, just as mother was about to repeat the lullaby, I heard a strange rustling in the trees. Mother must have heard it too, as she let go of me. I backed myself against the tree and asked, "What is it, mother?"

"Shh!" Mother said softly.

I heard several things hit the ground, followed by several loud "poof" noises. I could smell something funny and I involuntarily coughed as it went in my nostrils. I could hear mother coughing as well and she shouted, "Hold your breath, Haru!"

I did not know what was going on, but I did as she said. I felt her grab my hand and jerk me to my feet. She shouted, "Run!"

The next thing I knew, I was running alongside mother. I did not know who or what we were running from, but I was scared. I listened carefully and, to my surprise, I heard several pairs of footsteps chasing us.

At some point, I tripped over my sandals. As I landed face first on the ground, I lost my grip on my cane and mother's hand. I felt something strike against my head and I immediately lost consciousness.

* * *

Wherever I woke up at, it was cold and slightly damp. My head was pounding and when I felt over it, I felt a slight bump on one side. I realized that my sandals and cane were missing. I felt around with my hands and felt nothing but cold stone. I found a wall and I got to my feet.

I felt along the wall until I came to an inward corner. I kept going until I came to another inward corner. After that, I found a small vertical gap at the third corner. After that gap, there was a cold, rough metal pole. I kept moving and found that there was a pattern of gaps and metal poles. I came to another corner and my fingers touched stone again.

Metal poles…the only place I've heard of where there were metals poles like this was prison. But…why was I in prison, and where's mother?

"Mother?" I called out. "Mother!"

"Haru?" I heard a distant, but familiar echo.

I moved towards the direction of the voice and came to the metal poles again. I called out, "Mother? Where am I?"

I did not hear her answer, as loud clangs of metal suddenly rang throughout the area. Not knowing what was happening, I backed away in fear until I felt my back touch a stone wall. Around me, I heard many footsteps of various weights. By the sounds of the footsteps, it sounded like there were dozens of people. Voices, both male and female, spoke up, and though I couldn't make out what they were all saying, I could tell they all sounded either angry or confused.

Amidst all the voices, I heard a young male's voice speak up. He announced, "You are all going to fight to the death. The last one alive gets one request."

Many roars and shouts rang throughout the area. Various noises joined in shortly, from the sounds of fists hitting flesh, to the clinking of small metallic objects hitting each other, to the sudden roars of fire, wind, or water. Scared that someone was going to kill me, I moved along the wall until I came to one of the stone corners and I huddled into it like a frightened wild animal. I crouched on the ground and covered my ears in a vain attempt to block out the noises. Tears dripped out of my eyes and all I could do was wait until someone came for me.

I don't know how long I waited, but the noises eventually died down. A horrible smell drifted past my nose and I could not help but recognize it as blood. I uncovered my ears and, aside from my own heartbeat and frantic breathing, I heard someone breathing hard. I heard hurried footsteps and I heard a familiar voice call out, "Haru? Haru?"

It was mother, and she was alive! However, before I could call out to her, I heard a loud metallic creak, followed by several footsteps, all of them running. I heard mother shout, "What did you do with Haru, you bastards?"

No one answered her, but I heard several feet shuffling, along with some grunts. I heard mother scream, "Let go of me! Let go-!"

Mother screamed again, and I heard nothing else from her. I covered my mouth so that I wouldn't cry out for fear of giving away where I was. The footsteps moved away and there was another metallic creak, along with a loud slam. I stayed where I was for a few minutes, left alone to my frantic thoughts.

Who were these people? Where did they take us? Why did they take us? What did they do with mother? If I moved out now, those people will find me, but I can't stay in this corner forever either. I stood up and felt along the wall again.

When I came to the metal poles, I found a large gap between them. I felt along the gap and found a door with poles on it that swung away from me. I realized that I was no longer confined and I cautiously took a few steps forward.

The smell of blood was so strong, it was nauseating. I walked with my arms extended and I found nothing but open space. My foot hit something on the ground and I heard a soft "thud". I crouched and felt the ground to feel what it was my foot hit.

The first thing I felt was hair and I tensed up. I continued feeling around and I found the familiar nose, mouth, and eyes that made up the human face. The flesh was cool to the touch and I wondered why the person I was feeling wasn't responding to my touch. I soon felt my fingers touch some sticky liquid and I heard some soft squelching noises. I felt around that area some more and found it to be very wet. I jerked my hands back and gave a shriek as I realized just what I was feeling over.

It was a person's head, but it wasn't attached to anything.

I stumbled off to the side and I felt more pieces of wet, cool flesh touch my arms and hands. The smell of blood grew worse as I couldn't help but scream. I got to my feet, only to stumble backwards. I placed a hand over my chest and tried to take deep breaths.

These people on the ground…they were dead. A massacre had taken place here, and I heard it all just some time ago. I crouched down and covered my arms with my hands, and realized that my hands were wet with blood. I shivered and I tried to sob, but it came out as a hiccup.

Despite my earlier screams, no one came to get me. I stood up again and backed away until I felt another stone wall touch my back. I felt alongside it until I came upon more metal poles and doors. I kept moving and quickly realized that this was a very large room, and that my bare footsteps had an echo to them, though it was almost inaudible. After coming to my first inward corner and turning, I found that the wall I was moving alongside was devoid of metal poles. At one point, I came across some cold metal with two handles on it. Finding it to be a large door, I grabbed one handle with both hands and tugged hard.

The door opened up slightly with a loud, metallic creak. I tugged some more until I felt that the gap was wide enough for me to go through. I stepped through the open doorway and quickly found another wall to hug.

The wall was also made of stone, yet it had some sort of pattern engraved on it. As I moved, my fingers couldn't help but trace those engravings, trying to figure out what they were. I shortly came to an outward corner and I turned left. Gaining a bit more confidence, I reached to the side with my right arm and my fingers touched a wall similar to the one my left hand was on. I now figured that I was in a hallway.

I kept walking until my hands came to two outward corners. I moved my hands forward and, after taking a few steps forward, found that they touched another like-wall. I was now at some intersection, but which way do I go? I decided right and I kept moving, with both hands against the walls.

Sometimes, I felt wooden surfaces against my fingers, and I would stop to feel them over. With each one, I found a handle, so I knew these were doors. However, each time I would try to open one, I found it to be locked. Frustrated that I wasn't really going anywhere, I kept moving forward.

I came to more outward corners and, when I reached forward, I found two more. It was another intersection, but with three ways to go this time. With all these turns, I wondered if I was in a maze. If so, then I would never find mother, or a way out for that matter.

From behind me, I heard soft, slow footsteps moving towards my direction. I tensed up and I held my breath without really thinking. Someone was coming! Which way do I go? I decided to go left and I kept my hands to the walls. I picked up the pace, yet I still tried my best to keep my steps quiet. I came to an inward corner to my left and a wall in front of me, so I went right.

I felt more doors, but when I tried to open them, I found that they were also locked. All the while, the footsteps were still following me. Whoever it was, it knew of my presence, yet it did not seem to be in any hurry. I came to an inward corner to my right, so I went left.

I came to a few more intersections. Forward or left? Forward. Left or right? Right. Left, forward, or right? Right. I still came across more doors, but to my disbelief, they were all locked. Why can't there be at least one unlocked door? As I kept moving, I could still hear the footsteps following me.

A minute later, to my dismay, I came across two inward corners. I felt the wall in front of me and discovered that there was no door. This must be a maze, for I was at a dead end. The slow, steady footsteps came closer to me, and I was afraid this person was going to kill me. My breathing became shallow and I backed myself against the wall. My thoughts became jumbled and frantic, varying from not wanting to die to wondering why this was happening to me.

The footsteps drew closer and finally stopped in front of me. The only noise that was present was my loud, panicked breathing. Tears dripped out of my eyes and I trembled violently. I wanted to cry, but I was too choked up. I did not want to end up like those corpses in that other room. I lowered my head and croaked, "Please…don't kill me…"

I felt a warm hand rest underneath my chin and lift my head up. I felt a finger brush away the tears from my eyes. Confusion was now added to the jumble of thoughts in my head.

"There is no need to cry, my dear," a voice spoke, "I am not going to kill you."

The voice was male, yet it was smooth and tender. Just hearing it made me calm down some. The person asked, "Now, what is it that is making you cry?"

I was inclined to tell him, yet I still did not know this person. I jerked my head away from his light grip and asked, "How can I trust you? You might be one of the people who took mother away!"

"Your mother? Is that why you are crying? Well, rest assured I am someone you can trust. What is your mother's name?"

"Aki…Aki Enmu."

"Aki, you say? Yes, I have seen her, and I can take you to her if you want."

I faced the direction of the voice and asked, "Can you really?" Somehow, I was feeling a little more relaxed around this person.

"I can." I felt a hand on my face and I could hear the light breathing of the man. He asked, "You are blind, are you not?"

"Yes."

"Then, shall I lend you my arm?" The man moved his hand away from my face

"If you don't mind."

I reached forward and I found an arm covered in a long sleeve. I gripped onto it with one hand as the man led me back down the hallway. I did not know who this person was, yet he seemed kind.

After a few turns, he asked, "What is your name, child?"

I did not like it that he called me "child", but I answered, "Haru."

"Haru…what a lovely name."

I paused before asking, "What about you? What is your name?"

"My name? You don't need to concern yourself with that."

I should have been suspicious at that point, but I wasn't. We stopped and I could hear a door open up. We walked through it and I heard the door shut behind me. The man gently pulled my hand away from his arm and said, "I will get your mother right now."

I heard him walk away from me and I heard the sound of another door opening and closing. I stayed where I was and wondered if I should feel my way around the room. I decided not to, so I began to think once more.

I found it to be strange that I was somewhat calm after the massacre around half an hour ago. It may have been the relief that there was someone here to help me, or it could have even been his voice. Whichever the case, I was looking forward to hearing mother again.

After a few minutes, the door opened up again and I heard a familiar voice shout, "Haru!"

"Mother?" I asked.

The next thing I knew, I was being hugged tightly. I heard mother whisper, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I was so worried, mother!" My eyes watered and I cried again.

"Everything is fine now." Mother eased her hug. "I talked with the man you just met, and he apologized for what happened to us today. He's going to let us rest for today, then we'll go home tomorrow."

"Really? But what about those dead people, and-?"

"Shh, don't think about all that, Haru. Get those bad memories out of your head."

I did not want to question her, so I decided to trust her words. I rested my head against her chest and I was glad to be able to smell her clothing again. Being near her again, and after all that I had been through, I was feeling sleepy. I asked, "Mother?"

"Yes, Haru?"

"Can you sing me that spring lullaby?"

"Of course."

With one arm, she held me close. With the other, she gently stroked her fingers through my hair. I never recalled her doing that before, but that thought vanished as soon as she began to sing:

_Nenneko, nenneko,_

_ Nenneko yo._

_ Oraga akabo wa_

_ Itsu dekita?_

_ Sangatsu, sakura no_

_ Saku toki ni:_

_ Dori de o kao ga_

_ Sakura iro._

Listening to that spring lullaby, I shut my eyes and fell asleep in my mother's arms, knowing that when I wake up, the whole ordeal would have been just a nightmare.

* * *

**Well, this was somewhat hard to write, considering that this is the first story I've written that centered around a blind person (and in first person to boot). Not one of my best works, but I just had to type this down.**

**The English lyrics to the "spring lullaby" (never found out the name) are as follows:**

_Sleep, sleep,_

_Sleep, my child._

_When was my_

_Baby made?_

_In the third month,_

_In the time of the blooming_

_Of cherry flowers._

_Therefore, the color of the honorable_

_Face of my child is the color of the cherry blossom._

**The lyrics might be slightly off. If there's anyone who knows Japanese and this particular lullaby, feel free to correct me.**


End file.
